


In Psychedelic We Trust

by specfag_03



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, BDSM, Barebacking, Car Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dark, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Psychotropic Drugs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Tie Kink, Voyeurism
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specfag_03/pseuds/specfag_03
Summary: To all Jaepil stans. Im sorry. I broke them mental. Sincerely, Author.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	In Psychedelic We Trust

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING.  
> 1\. Ini KOTOR BANGET. mungkin ff terkotor yg pernah gue bikin  
> 2\. Ini diluar Proletar AU. Jae dan Wonpil disini tidak sama dengan Jae dan Wonpil disana  
> 3\. Contains drugs, sex of course, lots of kink, dan ini dark banget.  
> 4\. INI. FUCKED UP. Plis kalo gakuat gausah baca. Plis. Ini gue bikin buat melampiaskan stress gue dan gue tidak bertanggung jawab kalo ada dari kalian yg jd disgust, trauma, or anything like that  
> 5\. Benar benar pembunuhan karakter

Jendela dibuka, desau angin menerpa. Malam buta kota belum terpejam, kilap cahaya gedung silau menembus mata. Tangan kekasih di genggaman, tak lama ditarik si empunya dan berpindah ke rem tangan. Wah, lampu merah di depan. Waktunya bercumbu sampai enam puluh detik kemudian. Asyik.

Kepala direnggut, bibir dipagut, saliva bertukar tempat. Lidah dan lidah yang bertumbuk. Terdengar jorok tapi sungguh, nikmatnya tiada tara. Terasa di wajah dua tangan besar dan berurat yang memerangkap. Bingkai kacamata menekan, bau metalnya sedikit merebak. Siapa peduli. Apalah arti bau metal kalau jemari panjangnya sudah meraba alat vital. Masih dibungkus katun, sayang sekali. Katun hendak tanggal, tapi lampu merah tak selamanya tinggal. Lihat, sudah berubah warna. Lanjutkan nanti di hotel bintang lima.

“Jalan, sayang.”

Bunyi tin – tin berulang terdengar dari belakang.

“Bacot.”

Kau tertawa renyah, tiap mendengar kacamata berkata kasar humormu selalu kalah. Usianya yang nyaris berkepala tiga, tapi mulutnya masih tetap tak bisa dijaga. Tak apa, kamu masih suka. Memang dasar budak cinta.

Park Jaehyung nama pria di sampingmu. Pengacara kondang dengan gaji per bulan sebesar tiga digit. Lulusan strata tiga di negeri sebelah utara. Pertama kali bertemu saat papa menyewanya untuk membantumu lepas dari status tersangka lantaran mobilmu yang tengah melaju menabrak seorang bangka. Berhasil meyakinkan bahwa itu kecelakaan tak disengaja padahal nyatanya kau di bawah pengaruh ganja. Kecakapannya menyelamatkan citramu sebagai model dan figur publik yang karirnya tengah melejit dengan gesit. Tak diduga hal itu mengantarkan kalian berdua hingga bisa dekat dan terikat.

Badanmu berjengit, kecepatan mobil mendadak tinggi. Tiga empat bangunan di samping terlewati. Cepat sekali. Setelah itu tikungan, tubuh kerempengmu langsung terlempar ke kiri. Sabuk pengaman jadi tak berarti.

“Pelan – pelan, dong.”

“Berisik. Aku mau cepet – cepet ngentot.”

Nah, keluar lagi sampahnya. Heran, tiap berdua filter mulutnya langsung hilang entah kemana. Mungkin kesal dari pagi sampai sore terus melafal pasal dan ayat, maka sepertiga harinya ia manfaatkan untuk mengumpat. Posisimu jadi seperti wadah buangan. Buangan emosi, buangan sperma. Untung cinta. Tapi kapan seorang Wonpil tidak cinta?

Decitan keras bergaung di _basement_ remang. Mobil berhenti vertikal menghadap pintu kaca, terlihat liftnya. Ada empat, atau lima? Mungkin matamu sudah ada silindernya, mulai ngawur jadinya. Apa karena likuor yang ditenggak tadi, ya. Tapi wiskinya cuma satu sloki, masa sih sampai tipsy. Sudut matamu menangkap Jae yang keluar dengan setelan Giorgio Armani. Tangan kanannya melenggang sedang kirinya menenteng koper. Arlojinya berkilat terpapar pantulan lampu, begitupula dengan pantofel legamnya. Hitam, hitam dan hitam. Seperti salah tempat. Mau bercinta tapi pakaiannya seperti berduka. Apa bercinta denganmu benar membuatnya duka?

Tak mungkin duka kalau kelaminnya sudak tegak dan tercetak di celana. Selangkanganmu turut bereaksi melihatnya. Tubuh lencirnya bergerak mendekati. Langkahnya gontai, kakinya diseret. Sering kau mengatai cara jalannya seperti yeti di pegunungan tinggi. Kata dia kau halusinasi, tak ada yeti di dunia ini.

“Ayo.”

Tangannya terjulur ke arahmu. Dipikir ingin memeluk, ternyata mendarat di bokong. Memeras keduanya yang masih dibungkus selapis katun. Kau menghindar dan memukul lengannya pelan.

“Mesum!”

Jae hanya tertawa dan mengatakan cuma bercanda. Dia mengaku hendak menggandeng tapi pantatmu yang menggodanya. Alasan saja. Ia masih merayu sambil meraih tanganmu. Jemarimu bertaut dengannya. Ukuran telapak tangan yang kontras, punyamu mungkin tiga perempatnya. Ia menggenggammu erat. Miliknya basah dan berkeringat, licin dan hangat.

Kalian berjalan bersisian. Di dalam lift juga berdempetan, padahal ruang masih kosong. Dirimu hendak menekan dua puluh lima, tapi tanganmu ditepis dan ia menekan satu.

“Ambil kunci dulu. Masih muda kok gampang lupa.”

Kedua pipimu merona. Muda apanya, usia hanya berjarak dua tahun. Dia bilang mukamu muda. Seperti bocah. Sungguh penghinaan. Kau kepala dua, bukan umur dua. Lift berbunyi, ia menuntunmu keluar. Tangannya bertengger di pinggang kecilmu. Awas saja kalau turun lagi ke bokong.

Ia menyuruhmu menunggu, jangan pindah barang satu senti pun. Lima menit berlalu dan dirinya kembali dengan menggenggam kartu. Masuk lift lagi dan merengkuhmu. Pintu lift tertutup, lagi – lagi hanya berdua. Kepalanya menyuruk lehermu, bibirnya menempel di perpotongan leher dan bahu. Kering dan pecah. Terbuka, lalu tertutup. Mencoba mencecap permukaan kulitmu. Bekas cukurannya di bagian dagu runcing dan tajam, tapi malah membuatmu geli. Hidungnya menusuk tengkuk, mengendus seperti hendak menghirup sari – sari tubuhmu. Lalu mencemooh katanya parfummu seperti wanita. Kata romantis jarang terucap dari mulutnya yang berbau nikotin, hasil hobinya menghabiskan Bentoel Biru sebungkus per hari. Tampaknya keberadaannya hanya sebagai penghasil hujatan saja.

Jemarinya menjalar, meraba seluruh lekukanmu yang masih dibatasi busana. Lengan, pinggang, perut, dan turun lagi. Tentu area di antara kaki yang jadi favoritnya, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari manusia vulgar macam dia. Kau merapatkan tungkai, tapi keempat jarinya sudah berhasil masuk di tengahnya, terjepit kedua pahamu yang kecil dan kenyal. Lalu menjelajah lagi, naik dan meraba bagian atasmu, dari tulang leher lalu menyusuri dada dan berhenti di tonjolan kecil yang sudah menegang dan keras di sebelah kiri.

“Lihat, putingmu mengeras. Barangkali sebentar lagi penismu juga.”

Omongannya kepadamu selalu jorok dan saru. Mulut sudah terbuka hendak menyumpah, namun kau justru mendesah. Telunjuknya yang tiba – tiba menekan dan memilin membuatmu gagal mengeluarkan amarah. Bedebah.

Ting pelan bergaung di ruang sempit itu, kedua daun besinya membuka. Tangan Jae berhenti menjamah. Sepasang lelaki dan perempuan masuk sambil bergandengan tangan. Kau tak lagi mengempitkan kaki dan menegakkan posturmu. Keduanya berdiri tepat di sisimu, sedang Jae statis di belakangmu. Barangkali tidak, sebab meski tangannya bergeming di samping namun badannya masih menempel lengket denganmu, berjengit pelan. Sengaja agar gundukannya menggesek bokong di depannya. Menyasar celah di antara dua belah pantat, berusaha menyentuh anal yang terhalang celana. Sialan. Bibir bawahmu kau gigit keras, menghalangi desahan yang hendak lolos darinya.

Ting lagi. Akhirnya tiba di dua puluh lima. Kalian bergegas dan lekas. Jae mendahului dengan kaki jenjangnya. Langkahmu pendek, harus mengimbangi jalannya dengan mempercepat tempo. Terkutuklah badanmu yang kate.

Si jangkung berhenti, pintu cokelat mahogani. Kartu ditancapkan, pintu dibukakan. Suite di hadapanmu terpampang. Kau tak diberinya sedetikpun kesempatan untuk memandang. Badannya yang tinggi berdiri menghalangi. Begitu melampaui dan siap menggagahi. Tangannya yang pucat dan berurat lagi – lagi memerangkap. Kembali memagutmu dalam ciuman yang liat. Lidahnya merogoh rongga mulutmu yang lembab. Titanium arlojinya terasa dingin bersentuhan dengan pipimu. Kau dijepit diantaranya dan pintu. Lututnya digesekkan ke selangkanganmu, menekan – nekan penis yang disembunyikan celanamu. Bibirnya pindah, puas mulut dijelajah lalu beralih ke leher. Menghisap dan menggigit dengan rakus. Menggelitikmu dengan napasnya yang menderu. Sementara Jae sibuk menandaimu dengan cupang, kepalamu menoleh memandangi lukisan pria telanjang. Satu kali satu meter. Detail otot dan uratnya begitu mencolok, dipoles dengan cat minyak warna cokelat. Membuatnya terkesan gagah. Jae berhenti membuat cap biru, bola matanya memerhatikanmu. Mengikuti arah fokusmu tertuju lalu mendengus,

“Ototku tak sepertinya, tapi kekuatanku melebihinya.”

Kau memekik saat dia mengangkatmu. Spontan tungkaimu kau lingkarkan ke pinggangnya, tanganmu kau kalungkan ke lehernya, kau begitu takut terjatuh. Dan kau tahu ia amat menikmati ketakutanmu. Dibawanya dirimu ke pembaringan dan menghempaskan seperti kau tak ada beban. Ia bagaikan buas yang memerangkap dan siap menyantap, dan kau mangsa yang meronta kepayahan.

“Jae, aku mau ke kamar mandi..”

Susah payah hanya untuk berbicara di sela pagutannya. Lama kau memohon dan meminta baru dia mempersilakanmu untuk membersihkan diri.

“Sebentar, aku ada sesuatu buatmu.”

Dibukanya koper yang sedaritadi teronggok tak terlupakan di depan pintu. Betapa terkejutnya dirimu mendapati isinya yang tak ubahnya dengan toko seks yang pernah kau lihat di persimpangan. Bermacam mainan, karet kontrasepsi, lubrikasi, dan tumpukan apa itu? Pakaian?

“Pakai ini.”

Kau menerimanya. Kemeja putih tipis berkerah dengan kantong berlogo di sebelah kiri. Ketika dibentangkan ukurannya kecil sekali. Ragu itu bisa muat padamu. Sekarang bawahannya, rok lipit biru tua dengan serot di belakang. Panjangnya mungkin sampai pertengahan pahamu. Kau menelengkan kepala, bukankah ini seragam SMP?

“Oh lupa. Ini juga.”

Sepasang _stocking_ putih yang kau taksir panjangnya sebetis. Dan celana dalam berenda dengan warna senada. Talinya yang belum diikat menjuntai dari celah jarimu. Dirimu terbahak.

“Jaehyung. Anak SMP macam apa yang pakai _g-string_ ke sekolah? Anak SMP yang nyambi jadi lonte?”

Kekasihmu hanya menatapmu dalam diam. Manik hitamnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan emosi. Seakan kau orang gilanya di sini. Tak seru.

Dirimu melengos ke kamar mandi sambil masih menertawakan seleranya yang kaleng. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau diminta mengenakan busana aneh – aneh. Begitu sering kau disuruhnya bermain peran, mungkin bisa mencoba terjun ke ranah seni peran saking kau terbiasa. Meskipun latihanmu hanya terbatas menjadi lawan jenis saja. Sekretaris, _lady escort_ , suster, guru, pelayan, jadi murid SMA juga pernah. Tapi sekarang murid SMP? Wahahaha? Diperhatikan, ada persamaan di tiap peran yang ia inginkan. Semuanya wanita namun payudaranya rata. Tak pernah kau disuruhnya mengenakan sumpalan. Apa itu memang seleranya? Payah benar. Jangan – jangan dia tipe mesum yang culun. Yang ketika muda gemar mengintip dalaman teman perempuan lewat kaca di serutan bulat. Atau perjaka tanggung yang suka mencuri kutang anak perawan lalu mengendus hingga penisnya tegang. Betapa menggelikan.

Tapi bukannya mengerikan justru hal itu membuatmu terangsang. Bila kau menjadi sasaran yang dia buntuti, barangkali tak ada keberatan. Beberapa kali seksmu dengannya kurang lebih seperti itu. Kau masturbasi dan dia mengawasi. Tak ubahnya dengan yang dilakoni saat menjadi model. Datang, mengenakan kostum, dan berpose. Namun bedanya tak ada kamera yang mengabadikan. Tak ada kilatan cahaya, lensa, ataupun penyangga kaki tiga. Hanya ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikan. Disuruhnya kau duduk, berdiri, menyilangkan kaki, menyibakkan rok, atau melucuti pakaianmu sendiri. Lalu dirinya nyaman berdiam di sofa bagaikan raja di singgasananya. Hening, angkuh dan dingin. Kadang dirimu tergoda menjahili. Merangkak sembari mendesah lamat – lamat, tanganmu merambat dan ia pun tergagap. Pernah waktu itu kau mengenakan kemejanya yang kebesaran dengan tanpa dalaman, kerahnya longgar mengekspos bahu, dan bagian bawahnya jatuh di pangkal paha, sedikit menutupi penismu yang menegak ke atas. Lagi – lagi ia memerintah, namun kau tak berpose melainkan mendekat dan menggeliat di pangkuannya. Selang beberapa saat kau rasakan celananya basah. Rupanya dia ejakulasi. Baru dua menit sudah putus, macam telepon koin saja.

Tak bisa menghina kalau rekormu lebih cepat darinya. Satu menit empat puluh detik. Kala itu dirimu tengah berperan menjadi _maid._ Tugasmu membersihkan _penthouse_ nya dengan luas sebesar 300 meter persegi. Lalu kau mengeluh dan akhirnya area dipersempit menjadi hanya ruang tamu. Lantai, meja, rak beserta segala pajangan di atasnya, serta segala perabotan kecil yang ada di sana. Saat itulah kau menyadari kelainanmu yang baru. Ketika kamu dengan pakaian hitam putih berenda itu, dimana roknya hanya enam puluh senti, yang dengan mudahnya mengekspos bokongmu yang berbalut _tanga._ Apalagi dengan posisimu yang menungging menghadap TV, mengelap meja dengan Jae yang duduk di belakangmu, menikmati pemandangan bagian belakangmu yang terbuka secara terang – terangan. Tungkaimu gemetaran, gosokan lapmu pada permukaan meja semakin pelan. Rupanya kau sangat suka diperhatikan, suka memamerkan. Tubuhmu mengejang dan spermamu membasahi karpet beludru di bawahmu. Lalu Jae menyetubuhimu saat itu juga. Eranganmu bersanding dengan suara tayangan anak – anak dari televisi. Nikmatnya senggama di pagi hari.

“Kalau nanti kostumku seragam SD, kulaporkan kamu ke polisi.”

Wajah Jaehyung tersembunyi di balik rokmu. Tak bisa dilihat ekspresinya, hanya bisa dirasakan lidahnya bergerak, menjilati kemaluanmu yang masih terbungkus satin. Penasaran, kau menarik rokmu tinggi – tinggi. Sekalian menutupi perut ratamu yang sedaritadi terpapar pendingin ruangan lantaran kemejamu begitu kecil dan menggantung. Mesum itu masih sibuk mengagumi kelaminmu, meski hanya kepalanya yang menyembul dari balik _lingerie_. Mungkin dia memang suka segala yang tanggung.

“Coba saja. Aku tinggal beritahu media dimana morfin dan kodeinmu tersembunyi. Karir kita sama – sama tamat. Indah, bukan?”

Benar juga. Tak ada gunanya, kau dan dia sama – sama sampah.

"Bersyukurlah kamu punya pacar sepertiku, yang bisa selalu menutupi borokmu. Kalau bukan karena lihaiku, dirimu sudah dibui akibat sabu di kolongmu."

Seringkali kau penasaran bagaimana Jae tak pernah meminta uang, begitu setia melindungimu tanpa imbalan. Sudah banyak kejadian dirimu nyaris tertangkap basah. Namun Jae selalu berhasil mengamankan koleksimu yang begitu banyak. Depresan, stimulan, halusinogen, kau punya semua. Baik tanaman seperti cannabis, damiana, dan san pedro, ataupun obat macam ketamin dan GHB, sebutkan apa saja, pasti pernah dicoba. Ternyata kau juga memberinya keuntungan. Dia yang melindungimu dari jeruji, kau yang dijadikannya pemuas fantasi. Ia suka memerhatikan dan kau yang suka diperhatikan. Tukang intip dan tukang pamer. Simbiosis mutualis. Betapa romantisnya. Dua pesakitan yang menjalin ikatan, sungguh serasi.

Kalian mungkin cocok karena sesama pembenci surga. Kau tak mau lantaran di sana hanya dijanjikan bidadari, tidak bidadara. Sedang dirimu hanya menerima insan berpenis saja. Berarti surga tak berpihak pada homo dan kaum hawa. Diskriminatif. Tapi meski tak butuh Tuhan, dirimu tetap rutin ke tempat peribadatan. Setor muka, lalu sepulangnya kembali melinting ganja. Untuk apa? Tentu saja citra! Seorang Kim Wonpil dengan _image_ nya yang alim dan taat, kealimannya harus tetap dijaga di depan media. Di belakang media? Masa bodoh. Toh orang hanya peduli permukaan.

Lain dengan alasan penolakan pacarmu yang menderita alergi laktosa,

"Kata orang sungainya dialiri susu. Bisa apa aku di sana? Mandi tidak, kehausan pula."

Lalu kau bingung nanti mati mau ke mana. Jiwa yang abadi tak bisa selamanya mendiami raga yang pasi. Akankah rohmu meninggalkan jasmani lalu berputar pada nok di bubungan ditemani mambang dan para peri? Tapi roh juga akan pergi meninggalkan fana di hari ke empat puluh. Itu kata orang - orang. Pernah kamu menanyakan pada Jae yang langsung menampiknya. Akunya ia tak percaya agama. Tapi bukankah jiwanya juga turut pergi ke baka? Setelah diskusi panjang akhirnya kalian sepakat untuk ke neraka di akhirat kelak.

"Jadi sekarang kita berzina dalam rangka menabung dosa?"

"Tentu saja."

Dua hal yang kau kagumi darinya; otaknya, kejantanannya. Padahal orangnya mata duitan. Lihat saja semua kasus yang ditanganinya, benar – benar tertebak siapa yang dia menangkan di pengadilan.

“Aku tak pernah berpihak pada kebenaran. Keberpihakanku tergantung siapa yang lebih banyak memberi kucuran.”

“Lalu untuk apa kamu belajar hukum? Kamu tak menegakkan melainkan mempermainkan.”

“Di dunia ini yang sudi untuk kutegakkan hanya penisku dan penismu.”

Dan penismu benar – benar berhasil ditegakkannya saat dia berbicara.“Keparat.”

"Tak ada yang mencari ilmu melainkan untuk menipu. Yang kulakukan hanya meniru. Berkacalah, berapa banyak yang sudah kau tipu dengan rupamu?"

Ah, benar. Benar sekali. Alat tipu paling manjur memang rupa. Semua bilang wajahmu manis dan lucu. Suci, cocok melayani jemaat dalam liturgi dan konsultasi. Jae bilang lebih mudah membayangkanmu menjadi seorang pedanda daripada pengguna narkoba. Orang - orang akan begitu saja percaya bila kau katakan dirimu mengajar di TK. Pemuda alim yang berbakti dan sayang anak. Bukan pemuda yang acap kali bertransaksi dengan cukong dan mafia untuk mendapatkan psikotropika.

Terkadang bingung apakah tampanmu yang begitu sakti, ataukah penggemarmu yang begitu bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin tak ada yang mengira kau seorang pecandu selama ini. Sedang dirimu kerap tiba – tiba tinggi saat menjalani profesi. Tidakkah mereka curiga akan sikapmu yang hiperaktif dan selalu menandak – nandak? Malah dibilang lucu. Ternyata kokain yang dikonsumsimu sebelum bekerja membuatmu jadi lucu. Pernah saat dirimu tampil di sebuah program televisi, kala itu dirimu mendadak tertawa bersemangat. Kau sendiri geli melihat penampilanmu, namun penggemarmu justru menganggap itulah sifat aslimu. Manis, kekanak – kanakkan, ceria dan keanehanmu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi mereka. Tak ada satupun yang menduga tawamu disebabkan ekstasi yang kau hirup sebelumnya. Atau badanmu yang kurus kering, bukankah ciri pecandu rata – rata tubuhnya cungkring? MDMA, amfetamin serta kokain, semuanya menurunkan nafsu makanmu. Karena itulah kau menjadi begitu pemilih dan beratmu tak pernah naik sampai saat ini. Dan semua berhasil ditutupi oleh mukamu yang suci. Terimakasih wahai muka, hidupmu jadi lebih mudah karenanya.

Kau melenguh merasakan cairan lubrikasi mengisi lubang anal. Dingin, licin dan kental. Telunjuknya yang panjang merogoh dinding rektum yang kedap, membuatnya jadi basah dan lembab. Sesungguhnya sensasi pelumas alami vagina lebih baik daripada ini. Licinnya tak berdurasi, tak seperti pelumas buatan yang baru sebentar sudah mengering dan lengket seperti ingus. Tapi apa boleh buat, daripada ketika ditusuk malah jadi kesat dan berdarah. Dirimu menyukai rasa sakit, tapi tentu yang dibarengi kenikmatan. Bukan kesakitan bodoh macam itu.

“Pernah dengar cerita? Ada seorang psikopat tampan yang akhirnya ditangkap setelah membunuh banyak orang. Korbannya begitu setia. Dia sudah mendekam di balik jeruji, masih saja lonte – lontenya itu mengunjungi. Apa lonte – lonteku bisa begitu juga? Bayangkan, aku membunuhmu dan mereka membuat barikade untuk melindungiku. Mujur nian.”

“Jangan begitu. Aku mencintaimu. Karena itu kamu juga harus mencintaiku. Kita kan sejoli.”

"Aku tak mau percaya pengacara. Semuanya hobi membolak - balikkan kata."

Kau tak bisa melanjutkan sebab analmu dimasuki lagi. Tiga sudah jarinya ditelanmu. Salah satunya menekan prostat membuatmu melonjak. Terasa becek dan berkecipak di dalam, entah seberapa banyak pelumas yang dituangkan. Boros. Lenguhan kecewa keluar dari bibirmu saat ia mencabutnya. Meregang, kosong. Harus cepat diisi. Ia membetot celananya. Terlihatlah miliknya yang sudah menegang dan merah. Lagi – lagi kau digendongnya. Dipagut, lidahnya merogoh mulutmu berbarengan dengan kelaminnya yang juga menginvasimu. Baru masuk setengah, lalu dia menyentak. Tubuhmu melenting merasakan penisnya yang memenuhimu, sementara bibir anal bergesekan dengan pelirnya. Kepalamu menengadah, mulut terbuka. Hanya terbuka tapi tak mampu berbicara.

Dirimu diturunkan, kali ini ia menyodok dari belakang. Lenguhan Jae yang berbaritone rendah sejalan dengan ritme penisnya yang menonjok prostatmu. Ditimpali rengekanmu yang tinggi dan lantang. Pengertian sekali dia menyewa kamar kedap suara, tak lupa pasangan bercintanya vokal dan berisik seperti toa. Kalian berdiri namun kau tak merasa menjejakkan kaki. Badanmu menunduk sembilan puluh derajat, kuku bujarimu menggenggam erat tirai, putus asa mencari tempat bertumpu. Kau dan pacarmu terus bergerak maju mundur. Napasmu semakin putus. Peluh menetes ke karpet bulu sintetis yang terhampar di bawah. Tiba - tiba sebuah ide tercetus daripadamu. Menjadikan tirai yang ringkih sebagai tumpuan dinilaimu kurang bijak, lantas tanganmu menyibaknya hingga terpampanglah jendela sebesar sisi dinding kamar di hadapan. Daripada jendela mungkin lebih tepat disebut dinding kaca. Benda transparan yang menghubungkan pandanganmu ke ruwet kota ditengah malam. Puluhan cahaya berpendar dari gedung dan jalanan. Kendaraan yang masih merayap di aspal, pasti tan-tin-tan-tinnya lebih ramai daripada saat kalian di jalan tadi. Kekasihmu tersentak sedang kau tertawa,

"Oh dunia, lihatlah diriku yang tengah disetubuhi seorang pria."

Jae mengataimu maniak gila. Kau lagi - lagi tertawa meresponnya. Bukankah seksmu dengannya memang selalu menantang dan berbeda? Tidakkah dia ingat pernah pamer menggaulimu di tempat publik sebelumnya? Tak ada hak mengatai orang lain gila ketika dirinya sama gilanya.

Mana mungkin Jae lupa. Minta Kim Wonpil ini menguraikannya maka segala detail masih mampu diceritakan. Kali itu seks yang kelima sejak kalian bersama. Dirimu yang baru keluar dari Porsche warna merah menyala mendadak diringkus Jae dari belakang dan kau hanya tunduk pasrah tak berdaya. Di tengah lahan parkir terbuka celanamu dibetot paksa dan kepalamu dilesakkan pada kap depannya. Panas menjalar pipimu akibat menempel dengan lapisan baja yang tiap hari bersentuhan dengan terik matahari. Kau meronta tak mau sebab malu. Dan jangkung itu mengeluarkan sekantong plastik kokain, merobeknya dengan gigi, lalu bubuk - bubuk putih berjatuhan di hadapanmu.

"Sedot."

Dipaksanya kau menghirup butiran putih halus itu. Dan pikiranmu melambung tinggi. Sensasinya masih jelas terpatri. Seluruh syarafmu menegang dan dopamin memenuhi kepalamu. Ah, betapa bahagianya.

Bagian bawahmu yang dingin diterpa udara terbuka tak kau pedulikan. Anal dan penismu yang terekspos tak jadi masalah. Kau sedang di atas awan. Terserah tubuhmu mau diapakan. Dan kau menjadi kebas karenanya. Sentuhan tangan Jae yang melebarkan pantatmu tak mengganggu. Telunjuknya yang menyentuh kulupmu justru membuatmu mendesah kegirangan. Lalu jari jemarinya pun masuk satu persatu menjelajah bagian dalammu, menekan dinding anusmu yang lunak dan lembab. Lebih dalam, lebih dalam, merogoh lagi, lalu ditarik keluar. Kau mengerang kecewa, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama sebab penisnya yang besar dan panjang segera merangsek masuk. Pertama hanya menggesek mengitari bibir anal, sengaja menggoda. Kau melenguh lagi dan onggokan daging itu masuk juga. Berawal dari kepalanya, sedikit demi sedikit tiga inci bagiannya sudah di dalammu. Diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya dihunjamkan sepenuhnya. Kau melolong keras. Matamu berputar hingga pupilmu tak nampak. Seluruh tubuhmu mengejang. Kakimu gemetaran. Tak percaya kalian benar – benar bercinta di lapangan terbuka. Sungguh nikmat yang tak bisa diduakan.

Tak hanya itu saja. Kalian sudah bercinta di mana – mana. Jalan tol misalnya, kau mengocok dirinya yang tengah menyetir. Lalu saat ejakulasi hampir menabrak pagar pembatas. Bahagia benar kau melihat ekspresi tololnya. Atau di balkon _penthouse_ nya. Ia yang menusuk sembari menggendongmu tiba – tiba membungkukkan diri. Membuat setengah badanmu menggantung di udara. Hanya pantatmu yang menempel dengan pinggir balkon. Dirimu menjerit dan mengencangkan kakimu yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Memeluknya erat. Kau tak mau mati muda. Bangsat itu tertawa keras.

“Kau jatuhkan aku, kutarik dirimu mati bersamaku.”

“Kamu takut, tapi tidak dengan anusmu. Lihat, jadi mengetat. Teruslah takut agar dindingmu tetap sempit menjepit punyaku. Aku suka.”

Kau yang tengah mengatainya di dalam kepala tiba – tiba buyar. Dirimu dibopong ke kasur. King size, seprai dari bulu angsa katanya. Halah, tak terasa. Yang dirasa hanya kelamin besarnya yang terus menonjok prostatmu. Mengantarmu ke nirwana. Ditarik, lalu dihunjam. Mulutmu tetap menganga dengan saliva mengalir daripadanya. Mendadak lupa bahasa dan kosa kata. Ah ah ah saja seperti bayi baru keluar dari lubang vagina. Sungguh kenikmatan yang memabukkan.

Bagimu seks menyenangkan. Hasilnya sama seperti mengonsumsi ekstasi, bahagia yang instan. Ejakulasi menerbangkanmu layaknya LSD dan heroin. Justru lebih praktis. Tak perlu tumbuk - tumbuk dengan kartu kredit ataupun tusuk - tusuk dengan jarum suntik. Yang ada hanya tusuk - tusuk dengan titit. Titit tak perlu dicari dan dibeli, tinggal minta saja pada pacar sendiri.

Ketika akhirnya berhasil mengendalikan diri, Jae justru semakin liar menghajar. Tangan kirinya mengocokmu sedang kanannya mengoyak kemejamu. Ditarik kasar hingga beberapa kancing terlepas.

“Kok dirusak? Sayang!”

Kau direspon dengan geraman, “Bukannya memang begitu prinsip kita? Kau pakai baju, aku yang melepasnya. Aku beli buatmu juga untuk kurusak.”

Kasur berkerit saking hebohnya kalian melucah di atasnya. Jae senang sekali memamerkan tenaga padahal tak ada yang meminta.

“Tahu kenapa aku suka kamu pakai yang berkancing? Karena lebih lama dibuka daripada resleting.”

Kau menyerah memahami pikirannya yang ngawur. Jae meracau lagi. Melontarkan pujian – pujian tak berarti. Katanya matamu hitam seperti obsidian. Legam, memikat. Laksana bintang masif di angkasa yang menelan gravitasi dan segala cahaya, dirinya pun tenggelam kedalammu lewat mata itu.

"Seperti kontolmu yang juga sekarang tenggelam di duburku."

Ia hanya tertawa hambar.

Tak ada lingga dan yoni. Kalian bukan lingga dan vagina melainkan lingga dan lubang tinja. Sedikit repot karena sebelum senggama harus pakai enema. Menguras durasi sendiri di kamar mandi. Harus pula pakai lubrikasi, tapi yang penting tak menghasilkan jabang bayi. Bayangkan kalau kau hawa, pasti sampai sekarang sudah terhitung aborsi belasan kali.

Aborsi. Karena baik kau dan dia sama – sama malas pakai kontrasepsi. Karena sejak bertemu satu sama lain pasangan sudah tak pernah berganti. Heran juga kok bisa setia, padahal dulu mudah jenuh. Pasangan beragam, dari pria, wanita, pria yang wanita, wanita yang pria, dengan siapapun pernah. Tapi akhirnya kau sadar tak suka dara. Lebih suka dimasuki daripada memasuki. Didominasi daripada mendominasi. _Pegging_ dengan disodomi penis asli tentu lebih enak yang asli. Jae yang menurutmu aneh, ia suka dara yang tak berpayudara. Ha? Bagaimana? Katanya itu hanya gunungan lemak yang mengganggu. Tapi jika ditanya apakah dia suka vagina, jawabannya tidak. Sebab tak menantang. Sudah ada pelicinnya sendiri, terlalu mudah disetubuhi. Ada yang gampang kok pilih yang rumit. Ada – ada saja.

“Hei, kok disedot terus? Kamu kira bakal keluar susu?”

Kepala kau tundukkan, memerhatikan mesum itu tengah mengulum tonjolan kecil di dadamu, bergantian kanan dan kiri. Seperti anak bayi menyusu pada ibunya. Padahal katanya tak suka dada, tapi dadamu terus dilahapnya. Labil sekali.

“Iya. Tapi bukan dari sini. Dari yang bawah.”

Jempol tangannya menggesek lubang uretra. Dirimu merengek keras. Terlalu banyak stimulus yang diberikan, lama – lama tak sanggup menahan. Bergetar tubuhmu dan orgasme menghampirimu. Setetes cairan putih mengalir dari penismu.

“Nah, kan. Susunya keluar.”

Ia menjilatnya lalu menghentikan kocokannya. Tiba – tiba saja bangkit dan mencabut kelaminnya dari liangmu. Jae turun dari kasur dan berdiri. Kau merengek keras.

“Kok berhenti?”

“Tunggu sebentar. Aku mau ini jadi lebih seru.”

Lantas kau ditinggalkannya. Sebentar saja, sebelum akhirnya kembali dengan pelumas dan..dildo? Oh, ternyata dia mau itu. Kurangajar sekali ejakulasimu digantungi. Bibirmu merengut namun langsung direnggut. Ciuman terbuka dengan banyak saliva dan lidah yang mengadu. Cairan licin itu kembali membanjiri analmu. Pelan – pelan dimasukkannya penis buatan itu. Tak susah sebab liangmu sudah melonggar akibat miliknya yang besar. Lagi – lagi kepala kau lesakkan ke bantal saat dirasakanmu dildonya bergetar. Itu belum seberapa. Disuruhnya kau membalikkan badan dan bertumpu pada kedua lututmu. Kedua tanganmu ditarik, diikat ke belakang menggunakan dasinya. Dan kau heran kenapa bajingan ini masih saja rela kau pacari.

“Agar kamu tak curi – curi untuk mengocok sendiri.”

Wajahmu melesak ke bantal. Ia kembali mengarahkan penisnya yang masih tegak ke jalan masukmu. Dirimu dimasuki dua penis, satu asli satu imitasi. Tak pernah menduga analmu bisa sebegini elastis. Penis asli bergerak maju mundur, sedang yang imitasi bergetar statis. Keduanya sama - sama memabukkan. Menimbulkan rasa sakit dan nikmat bersamaan. Berbeda tapi sama - sama mengantarkanmu pada orgasme. Namun lagi – lagi ia menahanmu. Sperma tertahan di ujung. Jarinya yang menyumbat membuatmu mengutuk ingin memotongnya. Air mata mengalir di pipi, ini begitu menyiksa.

Tubuhmu ditarik lagi hingga kau berlutut. Punggungmu menempel dengan dadanya yang sepir. Getarannya menghilang, rupanya sudah dikeluarkan. Tersisa kelaminnya saja yang masih betah bersarang. Ikatan dilepaskan, pergelanganmu jadi merah karenanya. Baru mengibaskan tangan yang terasa kebas, ia berulah lagi. Dicabutnya penis dari liangmu. Ia berpindah posisi. Duduk di pinggir kasur dengan sisi yang menghadap almari. Bahan jati, kokoh dan tinggi. Salah pintunya bercermin yang juga besar dan tinggi. Seluruh tubuhnya terpantul. Dimintanya kau duduk di pangkuan. Lubangmu terisi lagi.

“Tukang pamer pasti suka ini.”

Pekikan keluar darimu. Kedua tangannya mengangkat kedua tungkaimu. Melebarkan dan menariknya hingga kedua lututmu menempel pada dadamu. Jelaslah sudah betapa hancurnya dirimu. Kemeja yang terkoyak setengahnya, rok yang tersingkap hingga nyaris tak menutupi apa – apa, wajahmu yang sudah banjir keringat dan air mata, dan yang terpenting, analmu yang mengetat di sekitar penisnya. Begitu jalang dan terbuka. Kau memekik lagi saat Jae mendadak menghunjamkan tanpa ampun. Dengan cermin semua terasa beda. Matamu menangkap penisnya yang bergerak keluar dan masuk berulang kali. Cepat seperti piston yang memompa. Penismu yang juga turut bergerak naik turun mengikuti tusukannya. Rupamu yang semakin tak keruan, mulut terbuka serta meracau tanpa kata. Isi kepalamu sudah tak ada. Temponya semakin cepat. Suara kedua buah pantatmu berbenturan dengannya terasa menggema. Badanmu mengejang seperti terjangkit demam malaria. Punggungmu melengkung, membusur. Jeritan melengking terdengar darimu bersama dengan sperma yang ditumpahkan. Putihnya mengotori kaca. Sebagian menetes meninggalkan noktah basah pada lantai. Tapi belum dengan kekasihmu. Dirasakan ukurannya yang seakan membesar di dalammu, menekan seluruh dinding rektum, menabrak prostat lagi dan lagi. Kepalanya menyuruk lehermu, rambutnya begitu menggelitik. Keluar darinya lenguhan panjang yang teredam. Benihnya memenuhi liangmu. Lekas ia mengeluarkan. Betapa malunya memandangi analmu yang menganga. Berkedut pelan dengan sperma menetes darinya. Memang benar dirimu dijadikan tempat pembuangan.

Kau dan dirinya terbaring lemas di kasur. Tenaga terkuras tak ada yang tersisa. Berdiri jelas tak mampu.

“Nanti kau kubersihkan. Kita harus mandi. Tapi biarkan aku istirahat sebentar. Jangan tidur dulu.”

Terserah.

**Author's Note:**

> Sekali lagi maafkan aq huhu. Ndas q wes bosok. Bosok tenan


End file.
